narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hantai Uzumaki
File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png Petal | jutsu = Evil Sealing Method Summoning Technique (Owls) Petal Clone Technique Petal Suspension Petal Release: Tsunami Petal Release: Sword Petal Release: Dance of the Sword Cage Petal Release: Nail Whirling Petal Illusion Triquetra Demon Seal | weapons = }} Hantai Uzumaki (うずまきはんたい Uzumaki Hantai), commonly referred to as Ū''' (うう Uu), is a Chūnin Shinobi and a descendant of the scattered Uzumaki Clan that settled in Kirigakure. She is the partner of Shippū Uzumaki. Background Hantai was born to a Jōnin and Chūnin of Kirigakure. Her father was a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, her mother's lineage unknown. She entered the Academy and proved to be a natural talent, excelling in all the lessons her instructors gave her. During her time in the Academy, she argued and fought with students frequently sending many of them to Kirigakure's hospitals with various types of injuries. When she was not in school, she often picked fights with Chūnin-level ninja, and won some of her fights against them. Her aggressive attitude toned down after she encountered Shippū Uzumaki, who seemed to curb her attitude. It's his assumed his lazy and relaxed attitude may have rubbed off on her. Hantai tapped into her elemental natures before becoming a Chūnin, and upon becoming a Chūnin, she had learned how to use Petal Release ninjutsu. Being promoted to Genin and Chūnin, she stayed with Shippū, deciding to help him complete his goal of restoring Uzushiogakure. Appearance Hantai has the appearance of a young girl with long, dark red hair (the Uzumaki Clan trademark) that she keeps in two ponytails between which she wears a pale hat. She wears a dark dress, long, dark boots that reach above her knees, and strange gloves on her hands. Shippū remarks that her outfit often looks like a maid's. She does not wear a '''Hitai-ate (額当て Forehead Protecor). Personality Hantai is a free-spoken, cheeky young girl. She is hyperactive and very impatient, which does not mix well with Shippū's laid back attitude. She loves to fight, and has constantly been reprimanded by various jōnin around Kirigakure for picking unnecessary fights with chūnin of the village. While she has a mind of her own, she enjoys being with Shippū, stating that the goals he has are her own goals as well, which makes her goal the restoration of her clan and Uzushiogakure. It has been hinted that she's in love with Shippū, as she always acts much kinder around him, until he starts to act lazy. She seems to have interest in the Mizukage position. Skills Due to being a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, Hantai is blessed with an exceptionally long potential lifespan, and she possesses skill and knowledge of advanced fūinjutsu. She also possesses special chakra, similar to Kushina Uzumaki's, which allows her to generate chakra chains from her body to bind opponents. Hantai also has a large amount of natural chakra, due to being able to perform jutsu such as Petal Release: Dance of the Sword Cage. Taijutsu Hantai is skilled in Taijutsu, and uses a form of Taijutsu that involves kicking only. Her legs and feet are abnormally strong and durable, being able to crush boulders with a single kick. All of her physical attacks from from her legs, and her leg muscles ate stronger than those of others. Her legs are durable enough to block physical strikes with her legs, and because her legs are stronger, she is capable of running faster and longer than other Shinobi without tiring. Summoning Technique Hantai, like Shippū possesses the generic summoning of the Uzumkai Clan, Owls. Her summoning is a Barn Owl. She frequently summons it for transportation purposes. Nature Transformation and Chakra Control Hantai has excellent control over her chakra, able to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. It's this excellent control in chakra that allows her to manipulate her two different chakra natures, Earth and Wind, and then manipulate them with Yin chakra, to create her Petal Release Ninjutsu. Synopsis *Petals and Lightning! Hantai and Hitsuke Clash! Quotes